My wet dream
by Hourai Teahouse
Summary: After a long day in the labyrinth, Teach and Medigirl finally go about eating their meat.


In the middle of town, an empty circle shone bright for a brief moment, illuminating the building it was housed in. When the light faded, four explorers and a coffin were in its place. A Hexer, Gunner, Protector, and Medic stood there for a few moments before realizing that they managed to escape the labyrinth in time.  
Phew, that was close. I almost thought we were goners. The blonde Protector was the first to speak. She dropped her battered shield with a loud clang as it hit the stone floor. Maybe if you didn t take so long to fire that stupid bullet, we would ve actually beat the dumb thing. [Like you re one to talk.] The Hexer was next to say, using her hands to make up for her lack of a voice. [It s your job to keep everyone safe. We only keep you because training someone else to understand my hands is more work than keeping you around. Stop being dead weight and act your age for once.] The pale girl picked up the chains that were lying on the ground and wrapped them around her thin chest. [Gunner, you take the corpse to the doctor. Medic, you take ] Her hands stopped when she saw the orange-haired healer staring off into space with a terrified look on her face. She made a sighing expression and turned to the blonde girl. [Protector, take the Medic to the inn. We ll report to the bartender at seven AM. I m going.]  
With that, the Hexer tucked her arms back inside her robe and walked out of the building, her footsteps echoing as she left. The Gunner followed suit shortly after, holding the coffin awkwardly in her arms to avoid waking any sleeping citizens.  
Who does she think she is? She s the youngest in the group! How dare she tell me to act my age when she doesn t even act hers! The Protector pouted. But the young girl had a point. She was the oldest in the group, yet she acted like the youngest. She never called people by their actual names, and she constantly tried to brighten the mood while neglecting to add much to darker conversations, such as what happened with Esbat and Scylla.  
Seeing that the Medic still didn t snap out of her trance, the young woman walked over to the girl and gently shook her. Medigirl, it s over. We escaped. Shooter took that idiot to Dr. Stiles to take care of. Come on, let s go to the inn. You need to sleep. She sighed and half walked, half dragged the orange haired girl to the place they were staying.

After entering their room, the Protector set the Medic down and took a hard candy out of the latter s bag. Popping it in her mouth, she took a moment to savour the honey-like taste of her comrade s sweet made of items from the labyrinth before moving to the bathroom to take off her armour. I can t believe how stinky this gets. Maybe I should ask Hanna to help me clean this one day. She grimaced as she took off her breastplate. Or tomorrow after we hand in those requests. The rest of the guild will understand if they smell this. After wrapping her armour in the lavender-scented cloth she leaves soaking in the room every day, she moved to the adjacent room , stripped her black, sweat-soaked underwear, tossed them to the side, and stepped through the glass door in front of her, closing it after she went in.  
She shivered as her feet touched the cold tile of the room. It was impossible for her to ever get used to this part. Her hands touched the metal knob and turned it, making a hissing sound before releasing a torrent of cold water from the nozzle on the wall above her head. The coldness made her freeze up for a bit, but she gradually relaxed and closed her eyes as the water washed both the sweat and heat that covered her body from the long day of adventuring in her armour. The feeling of the day s work washing off her was the best feeling in the world, as far as she was concerned. Just then, she heard the bathroom door open. She immediately jumped to the back of the small space the shower was made of and fell into a fighting stance.  
Teach? Is that you? The Protector recognized that voice as her long-time companion, the Medic. She relaxed and released the breath she was holding. Yeah, it s me. What s the problem, Medigirl? I I ve been thinking. A lot. The older woman heard the shuffling of cloth. I was going to tell you after we found the castle, but that fight made me rethink it. I The girl opened the shower door. I love you, Teach. More than anything in this world. M-Medigirl! Close that thing this instant! I ll be out in a bit and we can talk then! Shh. The Medic walked in the shower and put a finger to the Protector s lips, paying no heed to the cold water pelting her. Don t yell. You ll wake up the other guests. And please, call me by my name. The blonde nodded slightly then took a moment to recollect herself and analyze the situation. She was naked and in a shower. Her beloved Medic, who clearly wasn t wearing anything under her lab coat by the way it stuck to her skin, confessed her love. Running away would be impossible, and would just make things worse. She could tell the girl to wait a bit while she mulled it over, but any response would probably be sidestepped by the Medic returning to her usual self. She shook her head. The answer was obvious.  
yeah. I m sorry, Tress. I love you too. I m sorry for not saying anything before, but I thought our age gap would turn you off. Seven years is a big difference at our age. The Protector put a hand on the other girl s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Tress lips felt fantastic against hers. They were soft and warm, despite the cold water raining down on the both of them. She struggled to pull away from the Medic s face, and the two of them were gasping for breath when it ended.  
Alright, Medi Tress. The woman said. You need to get out of here. You ll catch a cold if you stay here, so take off your coat and-ah! She jumped as she felt a warm sensation on her chest. When she looked down, she saw the other girl was sucking on her breast. After hesitating for a moment, she smiled and pet the Medic s hair. Alright, come on. Go back to the bedroom. If you want to continue there, we can do it after I finish my standing bath. I promise I won t be much longer. The younger girl nodded and walked out, undoing the straps on her jacket as she moved.

After the Protector dried herself off and straightened her hair with a bone comb, she stepped outside the bathroom. Before her, she saw the younger girl lying nude on top of a towel on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She obviously didn t do anything to dry herself off. Droplets of water were still covering her body, and her hair was still soaked. Her thin body shone off the light of the full moon. She lifted her head up slightly and smiled when she saw the woman she loved. I ve been waiting for you, she said. I ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I didn t think it would ever happen. So, please. Let me shower you with lots and lots of love. She got up off the bed and embraced the blonde woman. Her head rested on the woman s shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist. The Protector smiled and returned the hug. She could feel the Medic trying to control her shivering, though she wasn t sure whether it was from anticipation, nervousness, or just that she was cold. A few moments passed, and the woman got an idea. She grinned and pinched the girl on the butt. It caused the orange haired girl to yelp and attempt to jump back, which only made the two of them fall to the wooden floor with a thud.  
That was mean. At least give me a little warning before you do that. The Medic pouted. The woman shrugged, still grinning, and deeply kissed the girl. After a bit of hesitation, the orange haired girl opened her mouth in response and felt the woman s tongue in her mouth. It felt strange to her, but she quickly grew used to it. There was also a familiar, sweet taste to her that she couldn t quite place her finger on.  
The Protector broke the kiss and moved down the girl s wet body to her small chest. She held back a surprised gasp as her C cup breasts slid across the Medic s cold skin. She hadn t expected the slight sting from the lack of warmth to turn her on. Unsurprisingly, the girl s nipples were already standing up when she got to them. The cold Lagaard night alone was enough to do this to her on nights when she was too lazy to put on pajamas, so it s only natural that it happened to someone that didn t even dry off.  
Shaking her head of distractions, the blonde brought her head down on one of the girl s boobs and gently kissed the nipple. She did this five times before licking it and moving to her other one. This time, she could feel the girl s heartbeat when she touched her skin. More attention was given to the orange haired girl this time, partially simply because her uneasiness worried the Protector. What if one of them would regret it in the morning? What if they both did? Would this have an effect on their relationship? The guild? She stopped her movement and looked at her companion s face.  
U-um, Teach? The Medic nervously said. I don t know what s on your mind, but it s fine. If you re nervous, maybe I could do this to you ? Y-yeah. That would be good. The Protector snapped out of her trance. She loved the girl in front of her, and she knew it was mutual. There was no point in worrying about what would happen because of what they already did. She stood up and went to lie down on the bed, waiting for her partner to join her.  
The orange haired girl stood up shortly after and got on all fours on top of the woman. After adjusting her balance so she wouldn t fall over, she took one of the Protector s breasts in her hands and gently kneaded it. It had an interesting, almost fluffy feeling to it. She looked at her own and tried to grope it, only to get a small bit of flesh before feeling the hard bone of her chest. She put on a sad expression, and the woman under her laughed. This upset her balance and sent her falling to the side. The two looked at each other for a bit and started laughing, taking care to be quiet enough to avoid waking the other guests. Maybe we shouldn t do this on top of each other like that, the Medic said through giggles. Let s just do it like this. Then we ca-achoo! Let s just go to bed. We can finish this tomorrow, if you re up to it. Absolutely. Besides, our leader will be upset if we re tired tomorrow. The two of them moved to the head of the bed and put themselves under the blankets. The Protector wrapped her arms around her beloved partner s belly and closed her eyes, smiling. 


End file.
